User blog:IcewrathXFeatherswirlXCraneheart/A Long Adminy Blog Addressing Things That I Absolutely Need To Say
Long title, I know, but I wasn't about to come up with a clever name, I just seriously need to get some stuff off my mind and I need to get right down to business here. Zayd's Cats We have not heard from Zayd in two months, and I sincerely doubt he's coming back, especially since DeathTalon said that he's dead. I haven't thought about Zayd for a while, tried to bury him in the back of my mind, but it came back quite bit when I was going through random pages to categorize and his cat pages popped up. Yep, his cat pages. We need to do something about them. Zayd isn't coming back and we can't have them taking up space. The only things we can really do are delete them or put them up for adoption. I honestly think that we should delete them since I don't really want to remember the whole Zayd issue, but I suppose others may want his cats. What should happen to Zayd's cats? Put them up for adoption Delete them Disorganization I have noticed we have gotten a lot less organized. We have not been making cat pages, we have not been categorizing them, we let the quest fall apart, we haven't been doing anything with the Nightly or NightClan radio. I know this is a roleplay wiki and cat pages, categories, and newspapers aren't vital to the wiki, but it would sure be nice to get organized again. Of course, there's the newly found Neko Revolution. We have been making cat pages out the wazoo, and I went on a category rampage tonight, but we need to get things in order. Reorganization should be a project for the Neko Revolution, because I miss how lively and full of energy, ideas, and fun NightClan used to be. Ideas for Reorganization Include: *Mass production of cat pages *Assigning a categorizer *Creating a group of users to contribute to the Nightly *Assigning a DJ to NightClan Radio *Taking care of inactivity If I think of anything else (you can leave suggestions in the comments) I will add them. COPPA I am sad to announce that we have lost three of our users to COPPA on account of their age. *Afterlife and Redshade *~Stormy~ *Spottedpool599 I think that this is kind of unfair for them. They were mature enough to be on the wiki. Heck, I've seen users old enough to be here act way less mature than they have, but rules are rules and we can't do much about it. Should we leave their cats alone or temporarily let them be adopted? They will be missed and I hope that they can come back soon. :( Drama After Zayd I thought the drama was over, but apparently I was wrong. *NOTE: THIS IS MERELY POINTING OUT DRAMA OCCURING, NOT A RANT TOWARDS ANYONE* Lizard stirred up a bit of drama with the issue of cat pages and Winx kind of hates Misty because of a kit name issue. I hardly think you need a backstory on the situations since almost everyone got involved. Lizard did apologize, by the way. Bottom line is: people are asking me to put bans on Lizard and Winx, but I honestly don't know what to do. I don't feel like I am a good enough admin to be making big decisions like this, and I am constantly conflicted by what is fair and how others would feel. I also believe in second chances, and if Zayd came back, I think I would give him a second chance. Leave your opinion about whether we should ban either of them (and for how long) in the comments, please. I would like to settle this whole issue! What should happen? Ban Lizard Ban Winx Ban both Lizard and Winx Ban neither Rights Request Over the course of, like, two days, it seems like 4 or 5 people have asked for rights. Correct me if I'm wrong. Anyway, I seriously think that we have no room for any more staff now. There's me, Ninja, Moon, Rainy, Robo, Misty, Jet, Strikeh, Ginger, and Spotty02. And recently, Loud, After, Lizard, Crys, and HUSKY have asked to join the staff. Well, in my honest opinion, our staff is full, like seriously. We have like three times the staff members of WFW. Even so, some of our staff are pretty inactive... Should we do something about that? The more inactive one are Moon, Robo, Strikeh, and Ginger. Moon is the founder and I don't think there's any way we can take her power away, nor does anyone want to. I think Robo is pretty much just a decorative admin, so I think she's fine, too. But I haven't seen Strikeh and Ginger for ages! What do you guys think? Should we replace Strikeh and Ginger with more active users or would that be unfair? If you think we should, I will be happy to leave what I think of the "candidates for staffhood" right here on this blog. Opinions on Our Candidates 'Husky' Whenever Husky gets on chat he/she (I'm sorry Husky... Your gender has escaped my mind) is always really nice to me and very polite. But, I personally think that Husky isn't active enough for a position on the staff team. Husky has reminded me many times before that he/she runs a wiki of his/her own, but I think that it doesn't really prepare one for being an admin here. Don't get me wrong, I like Husky and enjoy his/her visits very much, but I don't think that he/she is active/experienced enough. 'Lizard' 'After' 'Crys' 'Loud' Inactivity On my little categorizing rampage this evening, I stumbled upon cats of people that I haven't seen for a month, since August, since summer, some I didn't even know existed, even! If we want to clean up and reorganize this should be another thing to take care of. These cats are taking up quite a bit of space and I don't see the point of them being there if they're not going to be used. Some of these users have less than 10 edits. I'm going to cut to the chase: we need to send out inactivity warnings and get rid of these clutter cats. Personal Stuff My username! I kind of want to change it since I am not as obsessive over my WFW story The Story of Icewrath, Featherswirl, and Craneheart and it is kind of long... Sometimes I hate typing my full username. Do you think I should change it? Should I change my username? Yes No Any suggestions for names? I'm leaning towards VaporTrail. *I WILL ADD MORE TO THIS BLOG AS I THINK OF MORE POINTS TO BE ADDED* For now, I'm all out of stuff to put here. -Crane out Category:Blog posts